Naruto  A Reconquista
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Ele concluiu seus objetivos. Sua vingança contra e por Itachi, e também, graças a seu melhor amigo, seu retorno pra casa... Mas agora o Uchiha terá que vencer a maior batalha de sua vida: Reconquistar tudo o que perdera, principalmente Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

**Nome**: _Naruto - A reconquista._

**Autor(a)**: Mari-Sousa

**Capitulos**: 1/?

**Advertências**: Essa FIC pode fazer você se frustrar a medida que os capítulos passam e essa autora aqui se esquece de postá-los... XD. Enjoy.

**Desclaimer**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas eu vou me transformar em Antropóloga Forense, cometer o crime perfeito contra o titio Kishi, e roubar o Loiro só pra mim. XD

**Sinopse**: Cansado de ver Naruto e Sakura e até Sai, sofrerem por causa de Sasuke? Pois bem! Aqui quem sofre é o Uchiha!

_"Ele perdera tudo... Duas vezes. Sasuke Uchiha realmente queria algo em especial de volta. O resto pra ele, tratava-se apenas de `efeito colateral`..."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo I:<span>** **Objetivo: Sakura.**

º

_-É bom ter você de volta, Sasuke. - Naruto tocou-lhe o ombro. O Uchiha fechou os olhos e ambos sentiram o vento fresco do local._

_-Bom... É **estar** de volta._

º

Não se sentia diferente, mas sentia uma coisa que jamais pensou que teria de volta... _Liberdade_.  
>Ele agradeceria a seu melhor amigo para o resto da vida.<p>

Mas seus passos pararam para olhar pelo local. Ele jamais podia imaginar que sua vida tomaria um rumo tão complicado assim.  
>Que abandonaria aqueles que lhe restavam, que tentaria contra a vida deles...<br>E pra quê?

**Vingança.**

Era como se ressoasse em sua mente. Repetidas vezes.

_Sasuke Uchiha._  
><em>Vingança<em>. _Sasuke..._  
><em>...Uchiha.<em>

_"Então você não será mais um Uchiha. E eu não terei a Kyubbi dentro de mim. E podemos ser livres, Sasuke"._

Ele _ainda_ era um Uchiha.  
>E seu amigo ainda <em>tinha<em> a Kyuubi dentro dele...  
>... E os dois <em>também<em> eram livres.

Seu olhar percorreu o bairro escuro, que agora Naruto fez questão de aderir como parte da vila.  
>O distrito Uchiha, não era apenas um bairro que era classificado pelo respeito e medo de Konoha.<p>

Agora, ele tinha algo mais...  
>Em homenagem aos grandes Ninjas, e famílias.<br>A **Itachi**.

Ele voltou a caminhar e puxou a porta para entrar.  
>Olhou para os lados, como sempre fazia desde os seus quatro anos de idade e suspirou. Seu estômago reclamara de fome, e ele sabia que a única coisa que haviam nos armários, era poeira.<br>Estava de volta a uma semana e ainda nem tinha feito compras.

-Talvez as coisas não estejam tão diferentes afinal. - Murmurou para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça. Fechou a porta e saiu.

**ººº**

O Uchiha parou o seu caminhar ao avistar Sai vindo em sua direção.  
>Ele havia se tornado parte do time 7 durante sua ausência.<br>_Substituído-o._  
>Ao lado de Kakashi, Naruto... E<em> Sakura<em>...

Sai levou a mão às costas, e puxou algo para entregar-lhe.

-A última missão dada ao time pela Godaime. - Disse. Ele preferia encará-lo sem sua máscara da ANBU. Preferia olhá-lo como quem ele é... _Parte do grupo._ -O time 7 está incluido. Ela quer você, Naruto e Sakura na torre. Em uma hora.

-Você não está...?

-Tenho uma emergência. - Disse pegando sua máscara. -É algo que apenas o antigo time 7 pode resolver. - Sasuke não perguntou mais nada, e nem teve tempo, pois o desenhista havia sumido.

-Hn... - Ele murmurou puxando o pergaminho.

**ººº**

-Vovó Tsunade, Sasuke está há uma semana em casa... Você não podia dar uma trégua.

-Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso de você Naruto. - Sakura falou segurando o riso, sem sucesso. -Recusando uma missão? - Ela riu alto, e nenhum dois dois notou quando uma figura empurrou a porta entreaberta e parou nesta ouvindo-os com demasiado interesse.

-Eu não estou recusando uma missão! - Ele disse defendendo-se. -È que... Eu queria aproveitar, agora que estamos juntos novamente.

-Vocês vão ter muito tempo para fazer isso. - Tsunade disse cortando-o e notando o olhar do ninja parado à porta, mais precisamente seu olhar preso em Sakura rindo do amigo loiro. -Essa missão é com todos vocês juntos, Naruto. O cliente pediu isso. - Ela disse suspirando. -Sasuke, pensei que fosse adquirir o hábito de Kakashi de se atrasar.

-Sasuke? - Naruto virou-se e deu seu sorriso mais sincero para o amigo, que também sorriu de canto. Sakura, no entanto, ficou quieta, esperando por instruções.

-Aqui está. - Tsunade voltou a falar e ergueu os papéis para o trio. -Naruto, você será o próximo Hokage, e nada mais justo que você lidere a missão. - Não apenas o loiro encarou-a incrédulo, mas o Uchiha e a Haruno também. Esta última sorriu.

-Qual é a missão?

-Vocês vão levar alguém de volta para o seu país. Uma escolta. - Disse. -Nivel **B**. -Sakura, você já é uma Jounnin. Sasuke e Naruto, vocês ainda têm o nivel Gennin, mas ambos sabemos o que fizeram... - Ela sorriu sincera. -Sasuke, eu espero que esteja preparado, semana que vem, será seu teste.

-Sim.

-Certo. E quem temos que proteger? - O loiro perguntou erguendo os olhos para a mulher e alguém batera na porta.

-Bem na hora. - Tsunade murmurou sentando-se. -Entre.

A porta se abriu e os trás tiveram uma sensação de por um segundo, terem doze anos de idade.

-I... Inari?

**ººº**

-Então agora vocês trás são idependentes. - Ele murmurou sorrindo, e olhou especificamente para Naruto que sorriu. O loiro levou a mão atrás da cabeça sem graça. -Isso é bom, mas eu quero que me tragam de volta, porque tem uma cerimônia de um certo Hokage, que eu quero acompanhar.

Naruto riu, assim como Sakura e Sasuke sorriu mirando-a.

-Sakura. - Sasuke falou seu nome já que a Kunoichi havia parado, assim como o amigo loiro, e Inari fez a mesma expressão que o Uchiha mirando-os confusos.

-Você sentiu? - Sakura perguntou.

-Sim. - O loiro fechou os olhos, e em quest_o de segundos, o poder de Sannin já o rodeava. -O que acha que é?

-Não sei.

Sasuke enfim percebeu também, e se amaldiçoou por andar tão distraído. Maldita mulher de olhos esmeralda...! Quem ela pensava que era pra atrair sua atenção de forma tão-.

-Abaixa! - Sakura jogou-se para o lado com Inari enquanto algumas kunais e Shurikens atingiam o chão. Ela manteve-se até esconder-se com ele e Sasuke olhava para os lados, enquanto o loiro por fim sorriu e correu em uma direção. -Naruto! - Ela gritou, e franziu o cenho ao vê-lo sumir no meio do mato.

-Idiota. - Sasuke também murmurou e olhou para os lados. -Sakura, saia daí! - Ela percebera tarde. Uma kunai vinha para acertar ela ou Inari atrás de si se desviasse, e não daria tempo de saltar com ele dessa vez, o Uchiha correu e freou os passos ao ver que Sakura batera um chute no chão e uma grande pedra erguera-se, e a kunai acertara-a em cheio.

-O que diabos está acontecendo? - Ela praguejou também olhando ao redor, e Sasuke franziu o cenho para um ponto atrás da Haruno. Por alguns instantes, ela prendeu seus olhos nos vermelhos dele.

-Assassinos... - Ele murmurou apenas para que ela o ouvisse. Sim, ele sabia. E sim, ele conhecia... Afinal, ele já fora um.

-Rasengan! - Os três ouviram Naruto ao longe na floresta, e Inari não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

-Que diabo de futuro Hokage e líder é esse que abandona seu cliente? - Sakura murmurou mais para si, e Sasuke não pode evitar um sorriso torto.

-É o Naruto. - Foi Inari quem falou.

-Corram! - Naruto veio em disparada avan_ando e abaixou-se, Sakura jogou-se novamente com Inari para trás de uma pedra, e Sasuke fechou os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto o Chidori cercava seu corpo em uma corrente elétrica, e desviava as inúmeras Kunais, Shurikens e desconhecidas armas de acertarem-no em cheio.

O Uchiha ergueu os olhos com o cenho franzido para dois assassinos.  
>Ele viu-se ali e sentiu algo desconhecido por si mesmo. Sentiu uma raiva tão grande de si mesmo, que não registrou enquanto correra e os matara.<br>Naruto olhou-o de forma curiosa, e Inari também, mas Sasuke sentiu algo apertado em seu peito ao ver o olhar de Sakura.

O mesmo olhar que ela tinha quando se reencontraram após sua luta contra Danzo.  
>Medo.<p>

E ele não gostou nenhum pouco.

-Quero chegar antes do pôr-do-sol. - Inari quem quebrou o clima pesado começando a caminhar, e Naruto seguiu-o.

Ele precisava reconquistá-la.  
>... Mesmo que passasse a vida toda tentanto, precisava dela ao seu lado.<br>Precisava de _sua_ Sakura de volta.

**º**

-Esse lugar ainda é o mesmo. - Naruto disse sorrindo e olhando ao redor.

A névoa, e a tranquilidade fizeram-no sorrir enormemente. Realmente o lugar ainda era o mesmo, só que ao contrário do que quando tinha doze anos, agora ele via prosperidade, e alegria.  
>Não havia miséria, nem medo, e muito menos nenhum louco ameaçando o local.<p>

Inari agradeçeu-os, mas pediu que os acompanhassem até sua casa, e serviu-lhes o que mais desejaram o dia todo.  
>Pelo menos Naruto.<p>

-Ramén! - O loiro sorriu para o amigo e pegou o Hashi já agradecendo pela comida. -Itadakimasu!

Sasuke também começou a comer, assim como Sakura.  
>O Uchiha mirou-a de soslaio. Ela havia começado a fazer alguns selos naquele instante em que a Kunai acertaria-a ou a Inari, mas desistiu e bateu o pé no chão, erguendo uma pedra, que impediu que se ferisse, mas...<br>O que ela pretendia fazer, e desistiu?

-Você está ferido. - A voz de Inari, que acabara de se juntar a eles, sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha despertou-os e encarou o braço deste, que realmente tinha um corte um pouco profundo.

-Ah. - Só agora, Sasuke havia percebido realmente que estava machucado, e olhou para a ferida. Havia passado por tantas, e se acostumado tanto, que nem sentia mais.

º

Naruto despedia-se de Inari, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura esperavam pelo loiro.  
>Ela depois de um suspiro, enfim virou-se para o Uchiha.<p>

-Deixe-me dar um jeito nisso pra você. - E sem esperar que ele protestasse, ou aceitasse, ela já havia tirado uma luva e sua mão estava cercada do chakra verde de ninjutsu médico. Ele mirou-a concentrada em sua ferida, e teve certeza que podia se perder naquele perfume. Naquela sensação que sentira tanta falta... Que abandonara. -Pronto.

-Obrigado. - Ela ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo surpresa. Ele havia agradecido-a?

-Hei, vamos! - Os dois olharam para Naruto que os alcançava e começava uma caminhada rápida. -Ainda temos dois dias de viagem! Até logo Inari! - O loiro gritou para o amigo que também acenava de sua porta.

-Até. E obrigado!

* * *

><p>Esse e o primeiro cap da FIC.<p>

Acho que e a primeira que posto sem ter uma entrada... XD.

Perdoem os erros de ortografia, mas e q o $%& do meu PC deu virus, e o ^&* do teclado, resolveu nao deixar os assentos sairem... Suspiro a cada vez q vou digitar.

Bem, deixem comentarios, posto o proximo capitulo assim q ele ficar pronto.

Basicamente, a historia vai ser assim: Sasuke realmente precisa reconquistar o que perdeu, e principalmente Sakura. Teremos momentos engracados, quentes, romanticos, estranhos...

Os casais sao: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai...

Ainda nao sei quem vai participar... Mas esses sao certeza. Ri muito com uma previa que escrevi hj.

Novamente: Comentem!

beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nome**: _Naruto - A reconquista._

**Autor(a)**: Mari-Sousa

**Capitulos**: 1/?

**Advertências**: Essa FIC pode fazer você se frustrar a medida que os capítulos passam e essa autora aqui se esquece de postá-los... XD. Enjoy.

**Desclaimer**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas eu vou me transformar em Antropóloga Forense, cometer o crime perfeito contra o titio Kishi, e roubar o Loiro só pra mim. XD

**Sinopse**: Cansado de ver Naruto e Sakura e até Sai, sofrerem por causa de Sasuke? Pois bem! Aqui quem sofre é o Uchiha!

_"Ele perdera tudo... Duas vezes. Sasuke Uchiha realmente queria algo em especial de volta. O resto pra ele, tratava-se apenas de `efeito colateral`..."_

* * *

><p>Ela não era de se abalar.<p>

Ela definitivamente não iria se abalar.  
>Claro, fora um dia cheio, estava cansada, mas passou por isso tantas vezes que... Merda. A cada vez que pensava no assunto queria matar Naruto por inventar tirar no palito.<br>Sakura suspirou por sua enésima vez.

Ela ficaria com o primeiro turno, e já que tinham que chegar de manhã porque a preparação do loiro para seu novo posto duraria dois dias, eles começaram seu regresso a Konoha, e levariam doze horas até chegar na vila.

Optaram por parar, afinal ela e Sasuke não tinham o pique do Uzumaki.  
>Outro suspiro.<p>

Faltavam menos de cinco minutos pra chamar Sasuke.  
>Ele ficaria com turno que ia até as quatro da madrugada, e Naruto até as seis.<p>

-Sasuke? - Ela o chamou uma vez, e viu-o mover levemente a pálpebra. Cogitaria com certeza matar o último Uchiha da face da terra. A quanto tempo o filho da mãe estava acordado. -Sei que está acordado. É seu turno.

-... - Ele abriu os olhos para mirá-la. Ela estava tão séria. A Sakura de anos atrás o chamaria melosamente e o irritaria com isso, e ainda por cima aproveitaria para dar em cima dele. Ele chegou tão longe... E agora... -Obrigado.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
>O segundo obrigado dele em menos de vinte e quatro horas?<p>

Onde està o "Sasuke-irritado-com-a-vida" afinal?

-Certo... - Sakura balançou levemente a cabeça, mas lembrou-se que havia deixado suas coisas a margem do rio.

Mesmo tendo se sentado no saco de dormir, levantou-se para buscar seu caderno, uma kunai que ela usou para escrever alguma coisa em uma pedra, e um pincel que Sai lhe presenteara em seu último aniversário alegando que queria que ela e Naruto se lembrassem dele, dando um para o loiro também.

O que ela não percebeu - além de Naruto roncando - foi um par de orbes negros acompanhando todos os seus movimentos - e a facilidade que o dono desses orbes levou para parar atrás dela.

-Nah. - Sasuke murmurou sorrindo e segurando seu pulso. Ela encarava-o surpresa e... Furiosa?

-Você enlouqueceu? - Sakura sussurrou. E ele não estava errado. Ela se irritara. -Quase me matou de susto Uchiha.

Espera.

_"Uchiha...?"_

Onde estava o olhar doce e carinhoso?

E de onde veio essa de chamá-lo por `Uchiha`?

-Sakura...

Eles ouviram uma baixa risada de Naruto, não precisavam desviar os olhos para saber que o loiro estava sonhando.  
>Nem conseguiam.<br>Era como se estivessem se perdendo um no outro...

-...Boa noite. - Sakura disse passando por um Sasuke não apenas surpreso, mas também frustrado.

Outro suspiro.  
>Vindo dele enquanto ela se deitava, cobria e cerrava os olhos.<p>

Droga. Ao cubo. 

**º**

-Agente precisa mesmo parar aqui? - Sasuke perguntou suspirando e Sakura deu de ombros, no entanto, a barriga de Naruto respondeu por ele e os três riram. A primeira risada após tanto tempo...

-Acho que isso é um "sim". - Sakura comentou e um garçom se aproximava entregando-lhes um cardápio. -Obrigada.

-Aaahhh... - O loiro murmurou vendo os pedidos, aquilo apenas aumentando seu apetite.

-Você não parece ansioso. - Sasuke comentou desviando a atenção dos amigos do pequeno caderno para este. -Naruto. - Os dois franziram o cenho. -Você vai se tornar Hokage em menos de uma semana, e não parece ansioso.

-Estou feliz. - Ele admitiu.

-É verdade, Naruto. - Sakura concordou. -Não está nervoso? - Perguntou também curiosa.

-Bem... - Ele come_ou levando a mão atrás da cabeça. -Perdi, ganhei... Superei... - Olhou para Sasuke. -Enfim realizei... Acho que veio a recompensa. Tô ansioso. E muito.

-Você merece. - Sakura acrescentou fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais lindamente - se possível.

-Obrigado.

-Sakura está certa. Você merece. - O loiro primeiramente mirou-o surpreso.

Ele defintivamente, não precisava de mais nada.

-Ah! - Naruto exclamou ao ver o garçom voltar para anotar os pedidos. -Quero tudo o que está nessa página. - Disse mostrando-lhe pelo menos sete diferentes pratos. Sasuke balançou a cabeça e Sakura riu.

Aquele sempre seria o Naruto. 

**º**

Ele deitou-se no tapete e olhou para o teto.  
>Suspirou.<br>Definitivamente não imaginou que seria um dia tão chato como realmente fora hoje. Queria tanto tentar com Sakura, que nem mesmo pensava direito. E apenas ele mesmo sabia o quanto se odiava por isso.

Com outro suspiro, Sasuke levantou-se e começou a caminhar para a rua.  
>Ao fechar a porta e ver a noite, percebeu que não poderia estar mais certo. <p>

º

Ela olhou para seu rabisco e sorriu brevemente.  
>Ficou feliz que seu emprego era de médica e não de desenhista.<p>

Mas ainda com o lápis nas mãos, virou-se para seu criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá um caderno.

Era como se o tempo voasse quando escrevia nele.  
>A personagem podia se parecer com ela... Mas quando a terminava... Definitivamente...<br>Bom, ela escrevia, mas quem disse que era _ela_ ali?

Ali, ela contava não suas histórias, mas as de alguém que passou por algo, e no fim, acabou por ser feliz...

_"Era como se seus olhos a fizessem se sentir bem... Mesmo que ela não demonstrasse que estava feliz por tê-lo de volta, mas ela estava. Realmente estava. E queria fazer com que essa mentira fosse real, mas não era. Ela queria mesmo era abraça-lo de novo e dizer que desejava que ele nunca mais os abandonasse... Que..."_

Sakura inclinou a cabeça de lado.  
>Estava `empacada` nessa parte.<p>

-Por que diabos é tão difícil escrever isso? - Ela disse para si mesma jogando o lápis e o caderno sobre o criado mudo... Já faziam dois dias.

Ela franziu o cenho levemente alguns segundos depois de escorar-se na sacada e temeu que seria tarde, mas com uma técnica de manipulação de Chakra, Sakura pegou o lápis e segurou-o apontado diretamente para o pescoço do intruso que se atrevia não só a parar no batente da sacada de seu apartamento, como lhe sorrir...

Desgraçado!  
>O que diabos ele pensava que estava fazendo?<p>

-Parece um dejá-vu pra mim. E pra você? - Ele murmurou sorrindo. O objeto que ela ainda tinha em mãos a dois centímetros de seu pescoço. -Estou surpreso...

-Não fique. Se quer fazer algo útil, diga porque está aqui.

-Sakura...

-Sasuke. - Sentiu seu lábio erguer-se em um pequeno sorriso. Ao menos ela n_o o chamara de "Uchiha". -E isso não é um dejá-vu. - Ela disse por fim ignorando as imagens que lhe vieram a cabeça de Sasuke tentando matá-la. -Vá embora. - Disse por fim virando-se para entrar em casa.

-Você está me ignorando a uma semana. - Ele disse o óbvio descendo e seguindo-a.

-Sasuke, eu realmente quero comprar esse lugar, e não quebrá-lo na sua cabeça.

-Não precisa quebrá-lo na minha cabeça. - Ele disse e irritou-se por ela ainda permanecer caminhando. Alcançou-a sem dificuldade e segurou-a pelo braço virando-a para si. -Só preciso de uma coisa...

-Isso realmente está errado... - A Haruno disse afastando-se dois passos, e ele aproximando-se tanto quanto. -Ok. Pare aí mesmo. - Ela ergueu as mãos levando-as ao peito dele e segurando-o. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Sasuke parecia mais um cachorro no cio! -Você enlouqueceu?

-Não Sakura. Eu não enlouqueci.

Claro que ele não enlouquecera! Tudo bem que jamais se aproximou dela dessa forma, e bem... Não era todo dia que você tenta agarrar a mulher que chamava de irritante desde que... Bom, não interessa, mas desde que voltou pra vila, não conseguia parar de pensar na maldita mulher do cabelo rosa...  
>E bom, eles não eram mais crianças, ele não tinha assuntos pendentes, ambos estavam solteiros, e nós sabemos para onde esse tipo de narração vai, certo?<br>E onde estava a Sakura que o agarrava em todos os lugares? E por que essa se afastava?

-Sim. Você enlouqueceu, porque está tentando se aproximar dessa forma...? - Tão... Oh, droga.

-Eu sabia que tinha algo errado desde que te vi com o Naruto a dois dias... Mas ele me disse hoje de manhã que pretendia chamar a Hinata pra sair e...

-... E?

-Acha mesmo que eu ingonrei você todos esses anos? - Ela ficou surpresa. -Acha que eu esqueci realmente tudo o que você e o Naruto fizeram por mim?

-Sasuke...

-... Eu não esqueci.

-Não foi o que pareceu. - Ela ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo e sentiu como se algo a machucasse por dentro, mais do que qualquer arma ninja ou não o faria. -Tudo o que você fez... Sabe o quanto magoou a mim e ao Naruto? - Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela o cortou. -Acha mesmo que é só vir aqui, dizer que era mentira e sente muito? Não é assim que funciona.

-O que eu tenho que fazer então?

-Eu não sei... Só... - Ela n_o conseguia pensar em dizer a ele para parar de agir como se a quisesse. Como se importasse... Como se... -Eu não sei, Sasuke. - Repetiu.

-Talvez eu devesse tentar algo então. - O Uchiha sugeriu aproximando-se devagar e beijando-a. Permitindo-se sentir o que desejava a mais tempo do que podia imaginar.

Descobrindo Sakura...  
>... Seu gosto... O cheiro...<br>E quanto mais ele a beijava, mais a queria...

Sakura sentiu as mãos dele em seu corpo, mas elas ainda pediam permissão, como se tivesse medo da reação dela.  
>O que ela não sabia, é que ele não se importava em quebrar sua casa, mas não queria quebrar de novo seu coração.<p>

_"Você gosta dela, Sasuke. Mesmo eu que não consigo ler as pessoas, posso dizer que você gosta da Sakura. Se quer mesmo isso, não faça algo que vá se arrepender... Se é o que realmente quer, você vai quebrar essa barreira que ela montou em si mesma, e partir o coração dela de novo, ela nunca mais se abrirá pra mais ninguém." _

Sai estava certo...  
>... Mas Sakura, era apenas o que ele queria.<p>

-Sasuke...

-Desculpe... Eu não...

Ele realmente estava diferente.

-Não. - Ela sorriu ao fitá-lo e ele decifrou seu olhar... Malícia. -... Ainda estamos na sacada. - Ela disse puxando-o para trás devagar... Ele parou para mirá-la.

-Tem certeza disso...? - Ele a fitou seriamente. Aquilo estava mesmo tomando um rumo...

-Tenho. - Ela não esperaria que ele mudasse, mas sabia que até mesmo Ino, a aconcelharia a não perder essa oportunidade. Afinal de contas, Sakura Haruno ainda amava Uchiha Sasuke. No entanto, ele não precisava saber desse detalhe. -Vem...

E ele sorriu um sorriso tão genuíno, que se ela não sentisse... Não soubesse que era ele, poderia até duvidar...

_

_**NO PROXIMO CAPITULO... **_

_-Não me olha com essa cara Ino. Pensei que o tivesse esquecido. _

_-Eu esqueci. Desisti na verdade... Sasuke foi um amor infantil, Sakura. Mas e você? _

_-Ino, você não está ajudando... - Hinata murmurou. _

_-Exatamente! - Sakura disse com um olhar expressivo para a Hyuuga. -Mas que merda Ino! O que quer que eu faça? _

_-O que acha que deve fazer? _

_-Quer saber de uma coisa? - Sakura levantou-se ignorando ambas as mulheres que acompanhavam-na com o olhar. -Vocês não estão ajudando. Até mais. _

_-Sakura-. _

_-Deixe-a Hinata... - Ino levou a mão à testa e suspirou. -Ela precisa ficar sozinha, e ainda tem a prova do Sasuke... - A loira suspirou. Sabia que aquele seria um péssimo dia. -Sai! Oi. - Ou talvez não. _

_-O que houve com a feiosa! - Ele perguntou apontando para trás por onde passara por uma tão irritada Sakura que nem o vira. _

_-Amor Sai. - Hinata brincou sorrindo e se levantando. Olhou de Ino para o desenhista. A loira disfarçava seu rubor pelo comentário... Sem sucesso. -Vejo vocês depois.  
><em>


End file.
